Of Monsters and Berserkers
by Servant Ruler
Summary: Guts had finally a achieved his goal, to kill Griffith. By doing so he had also killed the cause for all of his suffering, the God responsible for all of it. But by the killing a God, he was condemned to an eternity of suffering. Until he was offered a chance, a miracle ...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Berserk or MGQ. Yada yada.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Relentlessly, he struggled.

The massive slab of iron that could not be even be called a sword was swung with practiced ease. Demons, filth, Voidlings and all manners of deformed creatures that reeked of evil died by that same blade.

The beasts that inhabited the abyss called Hell swarmed on the lone man. Every kill did not matter, the vile creatures were of infinite numbers. They took various forms, bloodhounds, writhing worms and massive bipedal titans. These beasts did not tire nor did they care for the wounds inflicted on them. All that they cared for was the prey, the Branded Sacrifice offered before them. They hungered for it.

But it would not be easy. The man fought on like the monsters he killed. Tireless, undaunted and burning with rage and hatred for this creatures. This was his curse, the last effort made by the dying God to kill him. He was thrown into this place. The Void's belly, a location in the Dimensional Gap. But what the God had not foreseen was for the man to turn into something else, when the man had killed _it_. The man was no longer human, far from it. He did not tire nor hunger.

Each swing of his greatsword killed a hundred of the creatures. He fought on. For what? He did not know, he could barely remember. It had been too long, far too long since he had been in this place. But the concept of time did not exist in that place. All that the man remembered was that he needed to fight. _Live._ Those were the last words that he had ever heard, uttered by a man whom he once loved like a brother but now loathed with utmost hatred.

Again, he brought down his weapon as one of the vile creatures tried to squash him beneath its feet. His weapon, Dragonslayer, could cut through anything. Nay, everything. Because even a God was not safe from that massive swords bladed edge. The very space seemed to distort with the speed and strength of his swings. But it was not space that he was intent to cut, it was the gigantic titans that attempted to kill him. And cut it was.

Inside the man was a monster, his only companion in this hell. But he would not have any other way, the monster was known as the Beast of Darkness. It was only because of that monster's maddening raves that he was alive today, but the monster wanted something from him. Not a moment passed that the Beast would not torture him with its words, yet he held on to that single thread of sanity.

The man, no, he could no longer be called a man but the shell of a man fought on. Where did his strength came from? Blood soaked the man's armor crimson, but it was not his own. Why did he continue to fight when he had nothing left to live on? His friends, comrades, were probably all long dead or on a path of their own. Casca, Schierke, Serpico, Farnese, Rickert, even that mischivious Puck and that monkey brat, what was the kid's name again? Isidro, it was Isidro... He could make a long list of all the people he had ever lost, but he was not a sentimental man. He had lost too many important people to him

 _"Why do you want to live? You have already lost everything. Let go, let go of those chains. Give me your soul."_ The malevolent Beast, no longer as consumed by rage as it once was, whispered sweet promises of a long and peaceful slumber to his tired and weary self. All he had to do was let go. But he held on. _"Why? WHY!? WHY!?"_

How long had he been here? A year, a century? Or maybe even a millennia... Within the depths of his mind, he hoped. He wished for a miracle to occur. He did not pray. Only fools and weaklings prayed. It would be the ultimate irony if he ever prayed. A man who had killed God, praying? Heh. He didn't know if his wish could be granted. But still he hoped, that even for just a moment, he would be given reprieve from the endless bloodbath.

And his wish was granted, but at a price...

* * *

-0-

"Hey Guts, you alright?" The boy looked towards the voice. It was his friend and the aspiring Hero, Luka. He knew that his friend was meek around other people; he was only this noisy when they were alone together like this.

He ignored the younger boy and focused on his task once more. "Huh, what's that you're making? Oh, a sword? Eehh!? I thought you don't want to be a Hero? But you're making a practice sword right?"

Slowly, the branch that he had in his hands gained form. How many years had it been since he accepted that contract? Eight? Nine? He had never bothered to keep count.

"Wow... It's so cool! Can you make me one too? Come on. With this, maybe I can go to that old man again. He promised me that he would teach me if I had a sword... But I guess this would do." He let the other boy pester him, Luka was the only one who approached him. Like him, Luka was treated like a stranger. They were outcasts.

All the other children at the orphanage were either too scared of him or to wierded out by his behaviour. Even the temple workers avoided him.

"You can have it."

Guts picked up another branch and started carving into it. The wood was soft and the carving knife was sharp, it was one of the tasks he did when he had nothing else to do at the orphanage. He had been left abandoned at the center of a burnt forest as a baby. Where did he come from? Where were his parents? The other kids at the orphanage were either the children of dead adventurers or abusive parents. His own circumstances were in a word, unique. But the people of this village hated outsiders, he was no exception.

He did not answer their questions. He knew who had brought him to this place, he knew where he came from. But they did not exactly expect him to say that.

"Eeehhh! Really! Thanks Guts! Woah, it's so light and easy to use. Oh, I almost forgot, here's some bread. Mother gave them to me this morning, she told me to share it with you. Let's eat it while it's still warm. Come on now."

Guts blew the wood carvings from his clothes as he stood up. The wooden sword in his hands was larger than what he gave Luka. He tested its weight and durability. It was good, the wood was soft and easy to carve but that did not make it fragile. He had seen very strange things in this world, the sablan tree was one them. It was a strange tree that existed deep within the woods of the nearby forest. The branch he had carved the sword from was of that tree. It was easy to carve with a knife but hard as iron when used to strike. It did not break easily.

Guts twisted and turned testing the wooden sword. It would do for now. He weaved through the air, remembering the feel of a sword. Luka watched in awe. There was only one word he could use to describe it, _beautiful_. As inexperienced as Luka was, even he could tell that his friend was no amateur with a sword. The very shadows around the black haired boy seemed to follow him, dancing, flowing.

"Wow... Where did you learn to do those cool moves?"

"I taught them myself. If you quit wanting to be a Hero, I can teach you how to use a sword." He did not like the next words that the boy uttered.

"But... you know that I can't do that. I really want to be a Hero you know?" He could do nothing, if the boy's resolve was that great. "Why do you hate heroes anyway? Don't you think it's cool? Being a hero?" He let out an audible sigh.

"Heroes are stupid, Luka. Not all Heroes are as brave and kind as you think they are. Heroes are only fancy titles for people who are strong. Because the strong decide what is right." Gut's pointed his wooden sword at the boy.

"That's not true. I want to become strong so that I can become a Hero, not the other way around..." He sighed, the younger boy was stubborn. The image of another stubborn boy appeared in his mind.

"You're an idiot Luka." A pot calling the kettle black.

"I know that. But still... I really want to be a Hero and, and... I want a world where everyone, even monsters, can live together in peace." The boy was an idiot, but he had the guts and the resolve to make his dreams come true. Maybe he could do it, make a world where everyone could live in peace. If it ever came to it, he would be there to help the boy achieve his dream. The boy's dream was far better than what _that_ man had dreamed of. A kingdom, an empire built upon the foundation of the blood and tears of others.

"If you can hold on that dream until you're eleven winters old, then I'll teach you how to fight." He looked at the boy who's eyes were shining with anticipation.

"Really?"

He had learned too late in life that there were things more important than money and himself, the people who looked up to him, the people who cared for him. So in return, he protected those he cared about, that was all that was important to him. Luka, as stupid as the boy is, was like a brother to him.

Guts grunted in affirmation. "But you'll also have to promise me that you don't get into trouble because of it."

"Alright! I'll hold you to that okay? Mmmhh, mmmhh." The boy nodded happily. "Then, it would be three more springs then..." Would the boy really remember it? He didn't doubt it, Luka was very much easy to fool. But he wouldn't lie to the boy, he was also prone to keeping his promises. All of them.

Guts took one of the bread Luka had offered ealier and made a move to leave.

"My break's over, I'm going back to the orphanage. Make sure to get home before the sun is down."

"Okay, will you be here again tommorow? Aunt Betty asked me to invite you over if the temple workers would allow you..."

"I'll think about it. I'll be going then."

"See you tommorow then."

Guts waved a hand in a gesture. He had been feeling the itch again. Though the mark was no longer there, it would sometimes itch when ill intent was directed at him. It also still drew beings from the dark towards him. He sped up his walk to a half jog. But what came to him were weaklings, far too weak to be even called a challenge. Even with his child-like body he could kill this mutts with ease.

A bark echoed from behind him. They were coming again, he was lucky that he had noticed them earlier. Or Luka would have been drawn to it. Guts slashed as he turned towards the sound. The creature was hit by the blunt of the wooden sword and was sent towards a tree with a crash, the tree bark shattered with the impact. He was strong, far stronger than even a grown man. He had known of this fact because it was a part of his contract, he was in a weakened state. But in his current form, he was far more human than he formerly was.

The creatures that looked more like stray dogs than the large wild wolves that he was accustomed to encircled him. Typical. He leapt toward the side by instinct while simultaneously swinging his wooden sword. The creature which had tried to tackle him was sent flying towards the others. They fell like a stack of logs piled over the other. They bared their sharp teeth in hostility and fear.

Guts looked around him to search for the leader of the pack. It stepped forwards on its own, he let slip a manic grin. The creature was larger than the others, twice the size of a normal dog. But it didn't matter. He was no prey, he was the **predator**.

The earth cracked below him as he lunged towards the alpha of the pack. With blinding speed, he tore through the creature by brute force. There was no blood but black sludge that dissipated like mist was staining his face. He killed of the rest with ease.

The itch was gone. Guts looked to his hands. Blood, there was blood on it. He had been careless and one of the creatures teeth had made a gash on the back of his hand. He tore a piece of his ragged shirt and wrapped it arount the wound. That would stop it the bleeding for now, he gathered some herbs from the area and applied it.

There were plants, that had existed in his previous world, that were here. He had to thank Shierke for teaching him about this stuff. He turned towards the direction of the village. It was late afternoon, a time when most people enjoyed a good rest in their homes. Guts made his way through the village gates. The two guards that were posted by the gates were half-asleep, one of them looked up but said nothing as he passed through.

People stared at him and whispered behind his back as he walked past them. He ignored it, he was used to it by now. His sensitive ears could pick up the whispers and the names they called him.

"Hey isn't that the wierd child who always goes to the forest at noon? They said he had once wondered deep into the forest but the monsters didn't attack him. Strange isn't it?"

"You know what I heard? They said that the monsters were scared of him."

"No that not it, isn't it because he's a monster himself? I heard the guards talk about him and they said that he once came back to the village covered with small blood. They never said who's it was, but I think it was a persons. Monsters don't exactly bleed red, right?"

"Why does the orphanage allow that boy to stay in there anyway? He's more like a curse."

"You mean like the cause of the famine lately? Yeah, I even heard the hunters talk about seeing the boy near the Troll's Cave. You know how the earth there is cursed right?"

"More like blighted. No plants ever grew there, even grass. Hey do you think it was that kid's fault?"

This baseless rumors again. It would probably cause him some trouble later, but he ignored it in favor of making his back to the orphanage in time. He wasn't afraid of being punished or anything but one particular female among the temple workers was a pain to deal with. He made his way towards the building adjacent to the temple. The orphanage was a part of the temple, donations and payments to the priests was what kept the orphanage from falling apart. He sneaked his way slowly towards the door to the kitchen.

"Guts! Where have you been again? You're late, go and wash your hands. You're on peeling duty today." It was the beautiful young nun who had been assigned to this place a few months ago.

"Alright." He made his way towards the basins of water when a hand reached for his shoulder. He stiffened uncomfortably. He looked at the pale hand that was on his shoulder before he relaxed a little. "What is it Merielle?"

"Your hands, show them to me." He didn't move, he just stared back at the woman. "Areus, show me your hands."

Guts turned to the woman in frustration. How many times had he asked her not to call him that? It was what the priest had given to him as his name, his baptismal name. It was a blessing from Ilyas they said, even though he had been missed his baptism because he had slept in the woods that day.

"You're hurt again. Oh you... what am going to do with you, you unruly brat. This cut, it was made from a wolf's teeth. Please tell you haven't been going to the woods again."

"I didn't, I was just nearby outside the village walls." The woman was beautiful he could give her that, if only she stopped pestering him about every little thing. Merielle was a former adventurer before she became a nun, that was why her body could be called well tone and sexy. She was a woman in her mid-twenties. He had never heard the circumstances regarding her directly, but he had heard from the rumors going around that Merielle's fiancee had died. That was what had caused this woman to turn towards the path of celibacy.

"You're lying, you know I hate liars. Now tell me the truth, the wolves don't exactly go too near the village walls. There's an enchanment that keeps them away." The enchantments that she was talking about was the magic that kept out all monsters from entering the town, it was effective. It was even able to keep the annoying evil spirits from going after him. Maybe this was because they were weaker in this world.

"Alright, I went too near the woods again today." He let the woman have her way, he couldn't exactly tell her the truth right? That could get him into more trouble.

"That's better. Now come with me to my room and let's take care of that." He followed after the woman, her silky golden hair cascading behind her as she walked with a feline grace. They entered a plain and simple room. There were no other furniture inside aside from the bed, a table, a chair and a cabinet.

"Now sit on the bed." He did as commanded. The woman searched though one of the bags that were on the base of the bed and brought out bandages and a bottle of ceremonial wine. Merielle poured the wine on the gash before wrapping it in bandages. He never showed any expression or sign that it stung when she had poured the wine on the wound. "That's better. As punishment for going to the woods _again_ , you'll be going shopping with me tommorow."

"Fine..." He learned from others that it was better to let a woman have her way than argue with it. They say you'll never win, he guessed they right.

"Now let's go back to the kitchen. Were having a special menu today, the priests are having a mass for the heroes who are arriving tomorrow. Isn't it great?"

He looked tiredly at the woman but kept quite. Another uneventful day in his life. Secretly, he enjoyed it. It was peaceful, quite and simple. But he knew these days would not last. He had a contract to fulfill. To kill another God.

* * *

-0-

A.N.

This is mainly a Berserk x MGQ crossover but with some elements from other anime and games. I'm writing this for fun. I don't expect much out of this but please review. I dunno, just tell me what you think if you've read it.

On a side note, this will get a hint of romance in it. Uhh, Alice x Guts pairing. Nope, not a harem. But I guess it's in a main character's profile to have multiple members of the opposite gender attracted to the MC. Anyway, please review. If it's shit, then say it's shit. But tell me why. This chapter's pretty short, but if I can get enough interest in this, I'll probably update this more often. I know that the Berserk crossover archive is pretty small though...

Ah, and Gut's character was based off from the latest chapter in the Berserk manga and what I guessed would be what he would become. Some parts will still seem OOC though, dunno bout that.


	2. Meeting

_Disclaimer: I don't own MGQ or Berserk_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Rage and Hatred fuels his strength._

The hordes of writhing masses of tentacles surged onwards to their prey. But who was prey and predator could easily be recognized by the slaughter he wrought. Massive black slab of iron was swung down with an impressive finesse. How could that armor clad man even be called human?

Oh but he was…

Struggler, an ancient warrior King had titled him so, because truly he was. The parasitic creatures that dwelled in the belly of a Primordial Sea God marched towards him, uncaring of the heap of corpses of their kin beneath them. The man moved with a bestial agility, temporarily unfettered by the bonds of mortality.

Crimson eyes looked onwards, his ears straining to locate something.

It was there, the faint thump that reverberated within the innards of this being he was in. A pulse, a rhythmic beating pulse that indicated he was on the right track. He leapt as he charged onwards carving a path of carnage. In his wake, none remained but unmoving appendages and cleaved flesh.

For any normal man, this sight would have been enough to bring them to their knees in utter horror of the massacre that ensued with every swing of that mighty blade. But the man inside that armor was no longer a man. He refused to acknowledge it, yet that was the truth. He was more a beast than man.

A muffled roar could be heard as the Black Swordsman advanced. The weakened Sea God was angered by his presence inside of it. The thunderous boom of a cannon being fired gave the armor clad man temporary reprieve as the parasites that were blinded with hunger paused. Steam came out of the warrior's mouth. Then with another breath, he plunged himself back into the fray.

Each kill fed the beast that dwelled inside that warrior. It called itself the Beast of Darkness, a manifestation of the warrior's negative emotions. With each life he took, the Beast grew in size and strength though miniscule it was barely noticeable. The more powerful the _prey_ that he killed, the stronger they both became. The Beast was as much a part of the warrior as a sword to its scabbard and a bow to its arrow.

But the Beasts howls for more carnage were being suppressed, by nothing more than a talented young witch. It sought to break free from its bonds as it ground its teeth against metallic chains that bound it.

 _An iron will that can carry the burden of the skies or an unfettered beast whose rage can tear the very heavens asunder._

Those were the path he was destined to choose from.

 _Destiny._

He hated that word as much as he hated the man who had told him about it. There was no such thing as destiny or fate. Because he'd sooner bite his own head off than kneel to such an entity who claimed itself a God, which was not happening, ever.

He refused to yield.

The loud echo that resembled the beat of drums resounded through the cavernous halls made of flesh. He was near. This would soon be over.

The weakened Sea God bellowed as it tried to find a way to exterminate or delay its intruder. The walls of meat reformed themselves to create a maze. But it was no use. That cursed sword destroyed everything that stood between it and its prey.

After bursting through a few more walls, the warrior finally made his way towards his target. Awaiting him was another herd of those tentacle carnivores. None the wiser, they charged towards him.

Blood dripped from the gaps in his armor as his armor pierced through flesh to hold itself together. Everything had a limit, even his strength. He had not yet become who he was to be. His physical body would be able to maintain itself any longer.

The warrior paused as he conversed briefly with his guide and trusted comrade. His _friend_ …

If he failed here, the people who were outside waiting on that ship would die. He cared for them. He had learned too late in life that there were things worth protecting, that there were things worth dying for.

' _Such a human emotion does not fit you!'_

It did not. He would not be caught admitting it. He would never say it.

The tenacity that had overcome more trials than he could count ignited itself. Then came the rage, the burning rage to strive onwards at all cost. A few more steps it would be within his range, a few more it would be within his reach.

But the Sea God's last defenses were triggered. That apple shaped organ's beatings became louder that it was intolerable. His companion who had been with him through the bloody trek was forcible pulled away. His vision began to blur.

' _This is not how we will die! Wake up you fool! Wake up!'_

The Beast thrashed against its chains again. It would serve no purpose but to grate on the warrior's ears. Was his entire struggle a futility?

' _ **NO**_ _!'_

It wasn't. So how could he end it like this? The spirit is strong but the flesh was weak. His body could not take it any longer as he started to slip into unconsciousness.

As if by a miracle, his strength returned. A soothing choir that resonated to the very depths of his mind gave him back his sapped strength. With a grunt, he raised that mighty black blade that was bound to be the symbol of his legend. This would not be the first entity of legend that he would slay. This was only the first of many of the divine that he would make bleed.

Then he brought it down.

Blood bursts from that ruptured heart flooding that fleshy cavern.

 _Thus would he be known as the First God Killer, the_ _ **Black Swordsman**_ _._

* * *

-0-

Alice woke up with a start. She shivered not from cold and frigid early morning air but from the nightmare. She would never get used to it. It was about that same man. She raised her right hand to the light to look at the emblem that throbbed with magic.

There it was the tattoo that she etched itself on her skin right after her birth. On her right hand were strange symbols that made no sense. But if one were to look at it in the right angle, it would form the appearance of a crouching wolf. They did not understand what it meant or what it symbolized. She had received the other markings on her body as a means to help control her volatile magic last year when she turned the age of fifteen. But the one on the back of her hand was a mystery, even to her teacher who was known as her oldest and wisest of the monster race.

Alice clutched the blanket and wrapped herself in it. Those dreams or nightmares had started when she was six years old, the age that one was considered no longer a child in most monster societies. But the truth of it was that it was at the age of six that most monsters started to develop their own traits and special abilities, including magic. This had led her teacher to conclude that maybe that was it.

Powerful ancient magic was at work here, magic so old it preceded even the Goddess and the Ancestor of Monsters.

She remembered the first time she had that nightmare. She woke up in the middle of the night screaming and gasping for breath. Soon enough, she grew desensitized to it. But it never made the dreams any less unnerving or horrifying.

She had tried to find details about the human in her dreams. Her mother had committed an elite team of monsters to find out if such a man did exist in the past. It was only two years ago that she had found a hint of the man's existence.

But the person who was supposed to have a connection with that man was a child of her age.

The Black Swordsman, they called him. An Arcanium rank adventurer who was quite famous among the inhabitants of the Sentoran continent. Arcanium rank was a designation created by the Adventurer's Guild to distinguish the elite among elites. Currently, there only existed five Arcanium rank adventurers, three of them from the monster race and one from the intellectual demon races.

His first recorded appearance was in a branch of the Adventurers Guild in Port Natalia more than five years ago. He had registered himself as an adventurer named Guts, the receptionist at that time refused to listen to the child until he scared the man into a quivering mess.

He had completed a number tasks and quests all related to the elimination of dangerous demons and monsters who threatened the fragile peace between the three races.

It was a most unusual thing.

Kings and various nobles were said to have offered to hire him but he refused. Quite surprising because most humans became adventurers in the first place to garner the notice of such people.

There was also something unusual about the human named Guts, he was strong. Not only strong by human standards but strong by monster and demon standards.

' _Strong enough to survive a duel against one of the 'Four Heavenly Knights'.'_

That made Alice curious. She was sure that the 'Queen of the Succubi' had gone easy on the human, but still...

A burning sensation came from her hand.

Alice gritted her teeth. It felt like a hot searing metal being held against her hand. The pain would normally disappear by now but it was still there.

The throbbing of her hand did not subside. In fact, it became stronger and stronger that the very earth seemed to shake with each pulse. A ceramic vase perched near her bed fell with a crash. Alice calmly wrapped the blanket around herself and headed towards the window.

What greeted her was the sight of a streak of fire headed westwards. The throbbing came to an abrupt stop when the meteoroidal object had disappeared from the horizon.

The earth stopped rumbling.

The peeking sun illuminated her silver hair. Her appearance would in most likelihood bewitch any man with her beauty. Sharp gold serpentine orbs traced the path the meteor had come from.

Then something happened. She felt a link, a tug to her senses that wanted her to go to that direction. Whatever that thing was, it was calling to her. Alice stood there watching as the sun slowly made its way higher to the clear cloudless skies. It would be a beautiful day for walk...

Moments later, she decided. She would find her answers as a surging amount of magical energy made its way through the bond and towards nowhere.

* * *

-0-

It was painful. His entire body was racked in pain. He couldn't move. He beyond tired and exhausted and just wanted to sleep but the pain prevented him from going unconscious.

He failed. The stench of burnt flesh reached his nose. He had failed to imagine that there would be that many enemies beyond those gates. The massive sword embedded beside him was stained with _holy_ blood. He had killed. He had killed and killed and killed until his body could no longer move.

Then that Goddess appeared flanked by her trusted generals, who were quite powerful in their own rights.

He had faced such situations innumerable times, where the odds were stacked against him and the situation seemed nigh impossible to overcome. But this time, he had lost.

 _She_ had planned it from the very beginning, to weaken and capture him. He had been curious why the legendary angels seemed so weak. The angels were said to be the demons and monster races' rivals in being gifted as naturally powerful species.

He recognized the Goddess as the woman who sometimes appeared in his dreams to communicate and guide him on his quest. But it was all a lie. He should have known.

The collective Will of various species that did not merely include humanity would not be so subjective as to take a form, more so a human's form. How the Goddess came to know of his intent was a mystery to him. He had only told two people of his mission and he doubted they would incriminate him. He trusted both of them with his life.

That accursed Goddess wanted him; he was offered a better bargain than what he was promised by his employer. He refused, of course, and pointed his sword at the Goddess. Sweet words and honeyed proposals would not lead him astray. He had made a deal with that entity and he would honor it. But him talking about honor? It would probably make even Griffith turn in his grave.

But that might because it was besides the fact that he hated anyting remotely related to divinities that he wanted to see this deal through to the end.

He had attempted to escape knowing he would not be able to reach the Goddess. He had been forced to retreat knowing he would lose in the condition he had been in. So here he was now, a pathetic mess of bleeding wounds and scorched skin.

He forced himself to take a deep breath then releasing the intake of air.

A shadow fell on him shading his vision. He could hear a feminine voice speaking above him. He could not make out what she was talking about but he had guessed it was about him. A cold hand was brought to his temples. Purple lights appeared in his vision.

' _Warm.'_

It was a strange sensation. He was probably sweating and bleeding inside his armor but that the first though that came to him was the feeling spread through his body. Magic. Had the angels caught him? Were they binding him with magic?

Unlikely, this sensation was more a variety of healing magic that he had gotten used to.

He urged his eyes open in panic only to find himself staring at a beautiful face, a face he knew like the back of his hand yet the name wouldn't slip from the tip of his tongue.

His blurry vision could not make out the details but he knew the woman was a beauty, with black markings that adorned the left side of her chin going down to her neck and cascading long silver hair. Those were his last thoughts before he drifted to sleep.

* * *

-0-

"You are awake." Guts stared at the small blond child who was hovering an arm around his chest, her small hands releasing a familiar purple light. Ignoring the rhetorical statement, he tried to get up only to be forced back down on the bed by four fluffy tails.

"Now now, stop struggling and get some rest. You have no visible physical wounds but it would not do for you to die of stubbornness and magical exhaustion."

"Where am I?" He complied. Although he was much more of a muscle head than a thinker, he knew that the child-like being in front of him was no simple monster.

She was a kitsune, a category of the monster race for half-human and half fox entities. Kitsune also had one famous fact related to them, the more powerful ones had more tails, and the one in front of him had a total of nine.

'Maybe a _s strong as that twelve winged angel..._ '

"You are inside the Monster Lord's castle." The blond child scrutinized him looking for something. She seemed to have found it as she nodded her head in approval.

Gut's reclined back into the pillow. It was not the best of circumstances, but it was not the worst either. The angels would not dare approach this place. He was safe to recuperate here for the time being. The only repercussions were that he'd have to meet _her._

His employer had told him of this. If possible, he did not want to meet the girl at all. It had something to do with the dream circle, or was it dream cycle? He didn't care. The dream cycle/circle, whatever it was created a bond between the Hero and Contractor. They were bound to obtain each other's memories, and he did not relish that idea.

He knew who his contractor was. He knew her as much as she knew him, the sixteenth Monster Lord.

They both entered into a powerful binding contract maintained by an absurdly overpowered entity.

His Contractor provided him with the magic necessary for him to maintain his existence and return, his Contractor was given something called Command Seals. The Command Seals were emblems etched into his contractor's skin signifying their authority over the summoned being. This Seals allowed the Contractor to command their summons to a certain extent, all commands limited to the conditions set in his contract.

He was sure there was more to it than that, but this was the gist of what he understood. He didn't care though. All he wanted was to satisfy his contract and be done with it.

He was tired. He just so was tired with all of it.

"Damn…" He swore softly, the words not escaping the sensitive kitsune's ears.

"So you're Guts-kun? Hmmm~, you're not quite what I was expecting."

He sighed heavily showing his annoyance. Even if he wanted to go back to sleep, he couldn't. He was in a potentially hostile territory, not the place to be relaxing at. And he would never relax unless he was sure he alone and somewhere safe. Old habits die hard.

"What if I am?"

"Eh? So cold… I was hoping we could talk some more yanno. Ah, but enough of this. Let me go get Monster Lord-sama." He paled visibly at her last words. This didn't go unnoticed by the kitsune. "Don't worry, the Monster Lord isn't as scary as you humans portray. In fact, I'd say Alice-chan is quite a beauty… if you don't mind monsters that is…"

That was not the problem.

"That's not the problem brat." He nearly bit his tongue. Did he just say that out loud? A tick mark was on the kitsune's forehead, her face distorting into an ominous smile. That smile unnerved him far more than facing down a legion of angels. Now she was emitting a dangerous aura.

"What did you just call me?"

Okay, maybe facing down the legions of heaven was far better than being on the receiving end of that smile.

Oh shit…

"Oh shit…" indeed.

That night Gut's learned something about a certain nine tailed kitsune, 'Never ever call her a brat.' She had a complex on it.

* * *

A.N.

Okay… I got a few reviews that said this was interesting. Then oh well, I guess I got a thumbs up to continue writing it. Cause seriously, a let's face the truth. If the MGQ-verse was any darker, wouldn't become more interesting? For me, yes it would. I don't wanna force my opinion on others though, and I find people who force their opinion on others annoying. But this ain't gonna be a full dark and angst fic. I'm adding a bit of light humor to it and fluff. Bloody gore and fluff… a beautiful combination!

Though there are a few things I'll verify according to some reviews I received.

Firstly, as I mentioned before, this has elements from other anime universes and some original of my own. Gut's already has the Berserker armor and Dragonslayer. But his power would be concentrated within Dragonslayer. A clue? 'It's his legend.' Pretty vague for a clue? Nah, some of you will get it, some of you won't. Or maybe no one will. Meh.

Second, though this is not a strict romance fic, I really do plan on shipping Guts and Alice. No offense, and no flames. I like Casca as a character but come on. I really wanna have my own fun. If you can't take this then please leave. Besides, I mentioned that 'most' of his companions were already long dead during the prologue.

Third, uh, what was it again… oh right. Update frequencies will be irregular. I wanna focus on my first fic that's why. And because of real life. Real life is shit but oh well. That's what life ought to be.

Please leave a review, tis' well appreciated cause it can possibly motivate me to write more.

Note: A reply to one of the reviews since I can't reply to it.

Ri: Uh, yeah he'd be annoyed or so but to be outright angry just because he is reminded of Griffith? I don't know. I mean what I'm saying. Gut's hates Griffith as paper burns in fire. But as I said, I'm basing this on the concept that Gut's has already achieved his revenge. What's that thing about after revenge again? Something bout' emptiness, ugh forgot. Anyway, I think I'd be better for you to create an account when reviewing if you want a reply. It's troublesome having to add this at the author notes.


End file.
